extremebioniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Text-Based BIONICLE RPG
The RPG has started here, you can still enter though. Right... I guess this is the right place to post this. Now, I assume you all know what a Text-Based RPG is. For you who don't, just ask and I'll try to explain. Well, I've thought of this for some time, and I decided that a text-based BIONICLE RPG between the users here would be fun. Rules Except the usual rules of this wiki, these rules applies when playing: *'No controlling another player's main-character', unless you have that player's permission to do so. A main-character is the one who a player is in the story. *'No "Godmodding"', unless given permission by me. Godmodding includes: **Invincibility **Having Powers so great that no one can hope to defeat you. Well, that's about it. Thanks. Scenario At this point, I have not decided the exact scenario, so I hope that you can help a little. But here is what I have decided: Facts about the world * It will take place in a world where the main population is Agori. Not Bara Magna, or any other known place where Agori live. This is an entirely new world/planet. I have no name for it, but I'd prefer if it followed the usual pattern, that is "_____ Magna". (Anyone who speak Latin?) * Skrall, Glatorian and Bone Hunters do excist here, but are not nearly as many as the Agori. * I would prefer if there were no Matoran Universe Characters, but I might change my mind, seeing that many users' self-MoCs are Matoran or Toa. * Zesk are usual Sand Agori, not devolved or transformed. Vorox are usual Sand Warrior, not devolved or transformed. * There may be more, less or different tribes than those from Spherus Magna. * It's an all-to-all war. (That's what it's called, right?) All of the tribes, both Skrall and Agori tribes, are at war with each other. One tribe might side with another, but don't have to. * A map over the planet will be made when the whole scenario is completely complete. * No canon characters. * As love do exist on Bara Magna, it does here too. * This world is much like Bara Magna. Teams * Skrall - The Skrall mainly live in one tribe, but a few minor tribes may exist. * Agori - They live in tribes, just like on Spherus Magna. * Glatorian - Live with the Agori, but never worked as Glatorians. In this world, the word "Glatorian" is the name of the species to which most Glatorian belong. * Bone Hunters - The Bone Hunters are "Neutral". They have NOT sided with the Skrall. The Bone Hunters live in different tribes, which can sometimes come in war with each other. No one can side with Bone Hunters, except other Bone Hunters. Tribes ** The Skrall tribes are not elemental-based, same applies to Bone Hunter tribes. *The Agori Tribes are as following: **Ice Tribe **Sand Tribe **Jungle Tribe **Water Tribe Characters You can choose whichever of your characters you want to, but it would preferably be an Agori, Bone Hunter, Glatorian, or Skrall. You don't have to have picture of, or article for, the Character, but if you don't, you'll have to describe the character with text. You can also submit you own characters as non-main character. I recommend you to do so, as this world will need a lot of characters, but it's completely up to you. These character don't have to have the same background story as they usually do. Whether or not this story is added to the character's articles is up to the creator of that character. List of Characters There are currently 18 characters. Ice Tribe *Aterius **Species: Glatorian **Occupation/Title: Warrior **Other info: Friends with Icus. This character is controlled by Mata Nui. **Pictures: 1, 2 *Icus **Species: Glatorian **Occupation/Title: Warrior **Other info: Friends with Aterius. **Pictures: 1 Water Tribe *Faine **Species: Powerful Agori **Occupation/Title: Warror **Other Info: Able to absorb anything. This Character is controlled by [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! *Betak **Species: Agori **Occupation/Title: Unknown **Other info: This character is controlled by Matoro1. Sand Tribe *Takboyr **Species: Agori **Occupation/Title: Guard **Pictures: 1, 2 *Pebilan **Species: Agori **Occupation/Title: Unknown *Omega Vorox **Species:Vorox ***Occupation:Leader of the Sand Tribe.He is loyal to Cortez.This character is controlled by [[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']]. *Teridax (Vorox) **Species: Vorox Jungle Tribe *Cortez **Species: Glatorian **Occupation/Title: Leader of the Jungle Tribe **Other info: Has a bodyguard called Mecha Vastus. This character is controlled by Andrew1219. *Mecha Vastus **Species: Glatorian **Occupation/Title: Bodyguard of Cortez. **Other info: This character is also controlled by Andrew1219. *Mecha Skrall **Species:Skrall **Occupation/Title:Loyal to Cortez. **Other info: This character is also controlled by [[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] ,but in Cortez's point of view. *Alpha Stronius **Species:Skrall ***Occupation:Loyal to Cortez.This character is controlled by [[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']]. *Beta Telluris **Species:Glatorian ***Occupation:Loyal to Cortez.Controlled by [[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']]. Bone Hunter Tribes *Dekru **Species: Bone Hunter **Occupation/Title: Tribe Leader **Pictures: 1, 2 *Fima **Species: Bone Hunter **Occupation/Title: Unknown Skrall *Atral (ATT-rahl) **Class: Warrior Class **Occupation/Title: Warrior **Other info: Secondary color is light green. He has no shield. **Pictures: 1 *Character: "Swipe" **Species: Skrall **Other info: Middle classed Skrall. Other Characters Other What we need * A name for the planet. Voting has started on the talk page. * Names of the villages/cities, and other landmarks. For posting suggestions, questions and/or comments, go to the talk page. Thanks for reading. I hope that we will get lots of characters and users taking part of this.